Information Centric Networking (ICN) is a communication approach based on a data name rather than an IP address. Currently, there are rapid increases in Internet usage in terms of the number of users and data capacity. According to the current data transmission method based on IP address, transmission is carried out using a receiver's IP address related to the physical location, and accordingly the same data is repeatedly transmitted thorough the network. Therefore, the current data transmission method is inefficient.
ICN is technology proposed to overcome a traffic bottleneck phenomenon which is a disadvantage of the conventional IP address-based communication method, and the ICN enables routers or nodes to store and distribute specified data to neighboring routers or nodes that request the corresponding data. In ICN, a message may be classified into Interest and Data. A customer or data requester that needs Data can disseminate Interest through the network. When receiving the Interest, a router, node or data provider that has the requested Data may deliver the Data to the customer or data requester back through the same path from which the Interest is delivered.
ICN is designed based on a network environment where connectivity is guaranteed, and enables the flooding of Interest and Data packets based on the designed network information.
Delay Tolerant Networking (DTN) is an approach designed to deliver a message between neighboring nodes in a store-carry-forward way in an environment where connectivity is not guaranteed between source node and a destination node. In DTN, each node stores a message to transmit, and can forward the message to another node according to a preset condition when it encounters another node.
DTN attracts a lot of attention because it can overcome disconnection through opportunistic transmission between encountered neighboring nodes in an extreme environment where the communication infrastructure is destroyed by disasters, such as earthquakes, floods and fires, and there is no routing path that stably connects many nodes due to low node density.
However, when DTN is applied to ICN based environment, because network resources are limited, a large amount of duplicate data is unnecessarily generated, causing congestion in the overall network, and due to this reason, the probability of data desired by a requester, being delivered to destination, may be lowered.